Little Accidents
Pingu Pisses '''(sometimes known as '''Pingu's Lavatory Story or Little Accidents) is the 18th episode of the first season which was originally on April 21, 1990. The episode focuses heavily on alcoholic references, uncensored urination, and showing the characters go to the bathroom. The episode was found inappropriate for viewers. This has been considered controversial by the Pygos Group, and was banned from television broadcasting throughout much of the world (The UK being the only exception). However, this episode had high ratings. Summary Pingu goes to a cafe to get a beer; Pinga follows him and wants a drink too. Pingu buys her two, but when she drinks them, she has a crap on the ground. Pingu hurriedly sends her home and she makes it to her potty just in time. Pingu then drinks too much and has to rush home to the toilet himself. Pingu rushes home just in time to see his father going into the bathroom. He pushes Pinga off her potty so that he can use that instead, which his mother is no happy about. Pingu rushes outside and gets looked out, so he rings the doorbell hard so that Dad has to rush out of the bathroom to answer the door and Pingu runs in to use the toilet. However, he pisses on the floor, because the toilet is too high. When he has finished cleaning up the mess, Pingu has an idea and attempts to go to the toilet on his stilts. His mother comes in and tells him that he can't go into the toilet like that, but Pingu explains to her that he cannot reach the toilet. Mother thinks of an idea and suggests that they build some steps out of ice for him. They do so, and Pingu is finally able to go to the toilet in peace. Trivia * This is the second time Pingu is shown with teeth. * The bar that was seen in this episode was reused in Pingu and the Barrel Organ, but the bartender was replaced with a different one. *On the first airing, ratings went very high. This caused the second season to be produced. * In the HiT Entertainment version, the scene of Pingu peeing on the floor is extended with Pingu looking at Father. Goofs * Pingu's accident ignores the fact that Pingu can stretch his body to make himself taller, and thus the problem with the toilet's height actually had a simpler solution. * When Mother was telling Pingu to not use the toilet with stilts, the door behind her somewhat moves. Censorship Main Article: Pingu Censorship Gallery pingu's food.png pingu's food5.png pingufish.png|Pingu gets some fish pinga fish.png|Mum offering some fish pingu fish.png Pub.png pingu in season 1.png pingu's lavatory story.png pingu's lavatory storything2.png pingu's lavatory storything3.png pingu's lavatory storything4.png pinga pee.png pingu's lavatory storything5.png tvgy.jpg pingu's lavatory storything6.png|Pingu needs the toilet Father taking a poop.png pingu pee.jpg index.jpg mother.png Snapshot_24_4-12-2011_8-03_PM_6444.png what.jpg pee.png hqdefault.jpg pingu's family.jpg film_inside_01_19.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Censored Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes